


At least Once

by Scrufflecake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pet Names, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M, but you'd have to squint, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrufflecake/pseuds/Scrufflecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zourry; it probably happened at least once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At least Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancingontheceiling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingontheceiling/gifts).



> This ones for you, Mags.  
> Thank you so much to HelenahJay for editing this. You make the world go 'round.

Louis exhaled; the plume of smoke sat in the air. He licked his lips and brought the joint back to his mouth, taking another hit. He carefully passed the joint to Zayn, mindful of the rotation they had settled on earlier in the evening. Two joints in and already a dusky haze filled the tour bus, permeating the air around them. Harry sat on the other side of him, his body heat and giggles making Louis crack a lazy smile. Everything felt slow. 

“What’cha giggling at, pet?” Louis asked, while casually running a hand through the messy mop of curls atop Harry’s head. Fingers snagged briefly on a knot before he dislodged them to take the joint being passed back by Zayn. 

“I--I don’t even know.” Harry gasped between giggle fits.

“Ridiculous,” Zayn muttered, eyes focused on the laughing boy.

Louis gripped Harry’s neck firmly, pulling him forward. Harry’s lips opened out of instinct, inviting Louis to exhale into his mouth. A billow of smoke seeped from between their joined mouths, drifting up into the already cloudy air. Louis deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing along Harry’s, the taste of weed and boy filling his senses. Louis could hear Zayn groan. Reluctantly Louis pulled away, Harry’s mouth chasing his for a moment before gathering his bearings. Louis rested his hand on Harry’s knee, rubbing small circles into the soft denim fabric with his thumb. He always had to be touching him.

“Sorry, mate.” Louis offered, the apology weak even to his own ears. Zayn had specified he would only come back to the bus with them if they promised to not do “any weird shit” in front of him. When Harry had huffed and denied they ever did “weird shit”, Zayn had listed numerous occasions where sharing a joint or a bowl had devolved into Louis and Harry rutting against one another with total disregard for anyone around. Sheepishly Louis promised nothing would happen. It had been a lie. It was always a lie. 

“I just don’t get it. You see each other everyday.” Zayn pouted, the joint dangling between his fingertips. 

“It’s because we looooove each other.” Harry laughed, rubbing against Louis’ side like a cat marking it’s territory. Louis nodded in confirmation. 

“That, and all the blow jobs.” Louis said without thinking, the words leaving his mouth before his filter could catch them. The comment sent Harry into another round of giggling. Fucking exhibitionist. 

“I don’t want to hear about your blow jobs,” Zayn huffed and leaned over Louis’ lap to give Harry a teasing slap to the stomach which only made him laugh harder. 

“I’m offended! My blow jobs are stellar.” Harry’s giggling stopped, a haughty pout taking over his face. Louis watched in amusement, Harry was proud of his oral skills. He had obviously taken offense that Zayn wasn’t interested in a talent Harry diligently practiced specifically to be able to brag about. Even if it was just to the uncomfortable audience of his band mates. 

“Best blow jobs in all the land.” Louis brushed a kiss to Harry’s temple, hand still firmly planted on his knee. 

“Whatever, I--” Zayn started.

“I bet Harry sucks a cock better than anyone you’ve ever experienced.” Louis interrupted. He felt like it was his duty to protect Harry’s blow-job virtue. 

Harry sucked in a harsh breath, his knee tensing under Louis’ touch. Louis hadn’t accounted for that reaction. He had expected more laughter but the longer both Harry and Zayn remained silent the longer Louis had to process what he had just said. Had he had just offered his boyfriend's mouth to his best friend? He had just given Zayn another thing to add to “the weird shit” they do when they’re high. 

“Better than anything I’ve ever experienced? I don’t know about that. I’ve had some blow jobs.” Zayn laughed, passing the joint over Louis’ lap to Harry. 

Harry distractedly took it, his focus intent on Louis. Louis locked eyes with Harry searching his glossy wide-eyed stare for any sign of discomfort. When Louis turned up none, his stomach churned a bit. They’d never done anything like Louis had suggested. Sure, in the heat of the moment Louis had thrown out vague dirty talk about Harry sucking a cock while being stuffed full of Louis’ but it never progressed past that. It wasn’t something they had ever discussed in a serious sense. Now faced with Harry’s hopeful gaze it made something knot up inside Louis, maybe it was the idea of sharing Harry intimately when he already felt he had to share him with the world, maybe it was nerves on being called out for being all talk or maybe he was simply jealous that Harry didn’t shoot the idea down right away, laugh it off like Zayn had. Harry sent Louis a subtle nod of approval, an encouragement to continue.

“Take whatever you’ve had before and times it by one hundred, that’s how good we’re talking.” Louis cupped Harry’s chin pulling him forward, his thumb pressing into his plump bottom lip, tugging it down a bit. “Look at this mouth.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I get it, Harry’s cute and can suck a dick.” Zayn dismissed, rolling his eyes. 

“No, seriously, mate. Look.” Louis tucked his finger between Harry’s teeth, pulling his bottom jaw down enough so the pink of his tongue was visible. Harry whimpered, allowing Louis to manipulate him as he pleased. The serious tone of Louis’ voice made Zayn shuffle closer. 

Louis was suddenly aware of all the points their bodies were touching. The friendly way their knees knocked together didn’t seem so platonic now and bro’ish now. The way Zayn’s hand braced on his knee to lean closer to Harry seemed more pointed. Before Zayn brought a single finger to dance along Harry’s bottom lip he looked to Louis, searching his face for signs of humor. When he found no trace of being put on, he brushed a fingertip against Louis’ thumb touch ghosting for a moment too long to be anything but intentional. Harry closed his eyes, his shoulders relaxed and body weight leaning into Louis. The moment seemed to last forever. Tension as thick as the murky air surrounding them. If they were going to do this, it might as well be Zayn, someone they both trusted.

“What do you bet?” Zayn played along, his fingers trailing from Harry’s mouth to his cheek. Caressing the side of his face.

“Huh?” Louis snapped out of his daze, startled by the question.

“You said that you bet Harry sucked cock better than anyone else, so what do you bet?”

“Babe, what do you think we should bet?” Louis said, finally turning his attention to Harry, watching as his eyes fluttered open. A beaming smile broke out on his face. 

“The rest of his weed.” Harry offered brokenly, speaking around Louis’ thumb still pressed between his teeth, preening under all the attention he was receiving. 

“Right-- we get to keep whatever is left in that baggie.” Louis pointed to the neglected ziplock bag on the tour bus couch. 

“And if it’s not the best?” Zayn licked his lips, slowly dragging his eyes away from Harry’s pouted mouth to raise an eyebrow in Louis’ direction.

“Then you got a blow job, Zayn. You win both ways. “ Louis snarked. The nerve. Harry nipped at Louis’ finger, chuckling. Louis released Harry’s chin only to lace their fingers together on his lap. Pressing the back of Harry’s hand into his already tenting joggers. 

“Where should we do this?” Harry said his eyes wandering around the bus cabin. It was just the three of them, the driver and a sleeping Alberto. No one else had wanted to share this leg of the ride with them if they were going to smoke up. Mostly because no one wanted to have to listen to Louis and Harry get each other off while they were trying to sleep. 

“Here?” Louis asked, nerves and insecurity creeping in. The fog of his high was starting to evaporate. It was no hardship to see Zayn's dick, anyone with eyes could see Zayn was attractive. The dilemma was sharing. From the X-Factor house on, Louis had always held a certain possessive stake over Harry and vice versa. For the very first time they were letting someone from the outside into the protective bubble they had created around themselves. 

“Here,” Harry confirmed. Louis let Harry’s decisive tone wash over him. If his baby felt secure with what was happening then he did too. Louis let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding, letting his body relax into the soft leather seating. His mind whirled with possibilities as to how this could all play out. Louis felt the hot tug of arousal in his belly as each potential position popped up in his imagination. He was snapped to attention by fingers fumbling at the drawstring of his sweats. Instead of finding Harry’s hand so close to his crotch, he found Zayn’s. Zayn’s hand lightly grazed the sliver of exposed skin above his boxer briefs, the touch felt foreign and exciting. It sent goosebumps down Louis’ spine. 

“M’not gonna be alone with my cock out.” Zayn pointed towards his own freshly unbuttoned pants. The fabric of his grey briefs bunched where his zipper had been pulled down. 

Louis shimmed out of his joggers, letting the fabric pool around his feet. His own underwear was doing nothing to hide his bulge. Diverting his attention away from his lap, Louis looked toward Harry. The boy’s cheeks were tinged pink, the blush traveling down his neck. His hair looked more disheveled than before, bottom lip tucked between his teeth. He always got like this during sex, waiting patiently for Louis to tell him what to do. 

“Up you go, pet. Show Zayn what a good boy you are.” Louis had said similar words before, Harry thrived under praise and pet names. In front of an audience though, it made Louis feel vulnerable. Like a little piece of what Harry and he shared was being put on display to be judged. Louis found his eyes wandering to Zayn, to gauge his reaction to the exchange. When he saw nothing there, he decided they were in the clear. 

Harry followed Louis’ command easily. Standing up and padding across to stand in front of Louis, stealing nervous glances in Zayn’s direction. Louis motioned for Harry to bend down. Harry bent easily, he always did. Louis titled his head to Harry’s ear. 

“This is alright? We can stop now. No one will mind.” Louis reassured in a hushed whisper. He knew he had said it loud enough for Zayn to hear. Since they were exposed like this Louis wanted Zayn to know without a shadow of the doubt that Louis took care of what was his. Harry’s feelings came first and foremost. 

“I know, Lou--- Love you.” Harry kissed Louis’ cheek before standing upright again. 

Timidly Harry undid his own pants, revealing his lack of underwear and toned v-line. Besides him he felt Zayn take in a sharp breath. Everyone was accustomed to Harry getting naked at the drop of a hat but in his current state Harry was a vision. Sweet, timid, innocence mixed with something bold and filthy. Emboldened by Zayn's reaction Harry swiftly removed his top before wiggling his hips to dislodge his pants from his waist. The denim slowly shifted down to his thighs without assistance. Inch by inch Harry’s toned, muscular legs were put on display. Harry kicked the pants from around his feet and stood naked before the two men. Louis quickly removed his briefs, his hard, leaking cock slapping against his stomach. It was only fair if they were all naked. Zayn followed Harry and Louis’ lead, disrobing quickly and throwing his clothing haphazardly off to the side. Louis fought to keep the hot creeping feeling of jealousy at bay as Harry eyed Zayn’s thick, hard cock hungrily.

To gain back some semblance of control Louis snapped his fingers once, in one quick motion Harry dropped to his knees between Louis’ legs, sitting back with his feet tucked underneath his ass, dick jutting obscenely away from his body. 

“Fuck,” Zayn hissed in appreciation. “Tommo, what the fuck?” 

“He’s a good boy. Aren’t you, Harry?” Louis asked, petting the top of Harry’s head. Harry purred under the touch, nuzzling his against Louis’ hand. Louis kept a hand rested on Harry’s head and turned to Zayn.

“Just--stop, if I say or if he says, alright?” Louis tried to sound authoritative and sure, but his act felt flat. 

“Of course, bro.. I’d never--” Zayn's words trailed off as Harry leaned across Louis’ lap to nip at his thigh. 

Louis knew Zayn would never do anything against his or Harry’s wishes. That’s how the situation had gotten as far as it had. He knew they all had equal power to stop this, it would just be a thing that happened. It wouldn’t change his relationship with Harry or Zayn. He just had needed to say the words aloud. The weight of what was about to happen had settled amongst all three of them. The smoke had long ago cleared from the room and their minds. The glassy look to Harry’s eyes wasn’t due to being high any longer; it was just lust. 

Louis pulled Harry to him, wrapping both arms around him tightly, kissing the top of his head. Pulling back from their embrace Louis couldn’t help but eye Harry’s mouth. The only cock that had been in that mouth was his and now he was going to share that honor with his best friend. Louis thought it should maybe feel like he was losing something but it didn’t. All he felt now was nervous excitement.

“Go on, then.” Louis placed one more kiss to the top of Harry’s head, ruffling his hair. Zayn wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulder, pulling him close to his side while he spread his legs. Harry walked on his knees, to get between the v of Zayn’s legs, his eyes intently focused on Zayn’s cock. They were two of the most beautiful people Louis had ever seen; they looked good together. Louis spread his own legs, lazily bringing a hand to his dick, thumbing at the wet tip. 

Harry and Zayn’s hesitancy was obvious, Harry sat between Zayn’s legs, hands gripping his thighs, both staring intently at one another in disbelief at what was unfolding. Zayn was the first to move, he gripped the base of his dick pulling it away from his body holding it out for Harry’s mouth. Never one to back down from a challenge, Harry arched down to rub his mouth against the leaking head of Zayn’s dick. Sticky pre-come coating his upper and lower lips. Harry flicked his tongue against Zayn’s slit, digging in just a bit, tasting him. Zayn quickly looked over to Louis, his eyes wide. They were doing this. 

“Don’t tease, Harry.” Louis released his grip on his own cock to place an encouraging hand to the back of Harry’s head, guiding him down toward Zayn’s dick. When the head bumped into his closed mouth, Harry looked up to Zayn, then he slowly opened his mouth swallowing the whole head. Louis rubbed the hollows of his cheek, still guiding him down. When he felt the blunt head of Zayn’s cock against Harry’s cheek he released his hold. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Zayn moaned, his hand gripping Louis’ shoulder. “Harry’s got my dick, in his mouth.”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh at Zayn’s comment which only caused Harry to sputter around Zayn’s cock, and when he pulled back a string of of drool attached to Zayn’s dick followed him. Both dimples popping, Harry laughed into the back of his hand, wiping his mouth. Zayn groaned, laughing at his own stupid remark.

“Sorry...sorry, that was funny,” Harry apologized, giving himself a small shake. Any nerves that remained disappeared instantly. This was okay; more than okay, this was good. 

Gaining his composure Harry leaned forward again, wrapping his mouth around Zayn’s cock with a determined look on his face. Zayn hand rested on Harry’s head, lazily twirling one of Harry’s curls between his fingers. Zayn’s head fell back against the couch, his eyes were closed, his mouth open in a silent moan. Louis watched, transfixed by how much of Zayn was already buried between Harry’s lips. Louis firmly tugged on his own cock.

Harry started bobbing his head in earnest, saliva pooling around the corners of his mouth. Spurred on by the wet-muffled sound of Harry moaning around Zayn’s cock, Louis let his free hand wander into Zayn’s crotch. He placed his hand over Zayn’s, both men gripping the saliva slicked base. Zayn arched his hips up in response to Louis’ touch. With a shocked expression Zayn let go of Harry’s hair, tentatively reaching across to Louis, fingers wrapping around his shaft. Louis bucked into Zayn’s hand. Louis and Zayn shared a brief glance of uncertainty, the lack of protest had Louis rutting his hips up in response. 

“Suck him…” Louis released a breathy moan, he pumped Zayn’s cock in time with Harry. His hand working up the hardened length as if he was chasing Harry’s mouth. The movement elicited a string of whiney curses from Zayn. All the heat and skin contact had Louis on edge, Zayn was flicking his wrist just the way he liked over the sensitive head of his dick.  
“Where do--, Where do I come?” Zayn panted, his dick twitched in Louis’ hand. Reacting quickly, Louis stood up and harshly pulled the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck. Tilting his face up.

“On his face. He loves it.” Louis held Harry’s head back like a prize. Zayn pumped his cock twice before shooting against the seam of Harry’s closed mouth with a gutteral groan, splatters of come painted Harry’s cheek, some landing in his hair. Harry turned his come covered face towards Louis, his lips coated in come, his mouth open in invitation. Without hesitation Louis pushed his cock into Harry’s eager mouth. Louis pulled Harry’s head back by a fistful of hair, letting his own cock slide into the confines of his boys throat. With practiced ease Harry relaxed around the intrusion. Louis pressed his groin to Harry’s nose, his entire cock disappearing from view. Louis pumped his hips wantonly, chasing the boiling heat of his orgasm. Zayn’s come transfered from Harry’s face, matting and darkening some of Louis’ pubic hair. Harry shuddered, his body grew tense, Louis felt something warm hitting the top of his foot. 

“Holy shit,” Zayn muttered in amazement.

The night's events, the image of Zayn’s come marking Harry’s face, Harry coming untouched with his cock down his throat, was all too much for Louis. He thrusted erratically, hips stuttering, and succumbed to the growing mind-blowing bliss of his orgasm. Holding Harry’s head still, Louis let his cock sit on his tongue, filling his boyfriend's mouth. When his ears stopped ringing he could hear Zayn’s labored breathing behind him. He let his softening cock fall from between Harry’s lips.

Harry’s face remained turned up towards him, his eyes closed, a serene content look on his face. Louis wiped away the remaining come on his cheek, pressing the indent of his dimple adoringly. Louis helped Harry up from his knees, pulling him into his lap as he sat down snuggled close to Zayn. Harry nuzzled into his chest, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Everyone took a moment to settle, catching their breath and basking in the afterglow of a good orgasm. Harry reached over Zayn. 

“This is mine,” Harry said, clutching the ziplock-bag of weed in one hand and smiling victoriously.


End file.
